Problems with no Endings
by equineamity
Summary: Calleigh and Eric bump into each other at the beach. Then have a romantic night at Eric's. They finally confess their love for one another, and this is tested when one of them are involved in a serious incident. Someone is kipnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Calleigh woke up to a brand new day, today was not another drag of dead bodies, crime scenes and endless hours in the lab. Even though it was her passion sometimes it just got to hard. Especially lately, being in the lab had gotten chemically tense between her and Eric. She remembered how embarrassed she was yesterday when she tripped over a cord and rolled her ankle, falling into Eric's arms. Calleigh reminisced the hot, tense and very romantic moment between her and Eric. It made her skin tingle just thinking about it.

Squinting her eyes as she let the Miami sun beam through her curtains, Calleigh grinned. It was the most perfect summer's day for a stroll down to Miami's South Beach. She slipped on her blue and brown patterned bikini and did up the little silver buckle that held the front of the bikini together. She then tossed her white cotton dress over her, wiggled her body so it sat comfortably and gathered her bag ready to go. She grabbed a peach out of her fruit bowel and locked up, as she started her walk down to the beach.

As she strolled down the side path she thought about Eric, it was his day off today as well and he was only a couple of blocks down the road from her. She contemplated going down and seeing if her wanted to join her. Her heart said yes, but her head said no. She remembered the hard time Stetler had given them after sensing a tense romantic atmosphere between herself and Eric. Calleigh loved working with Eric he taught and told her so many interesting things. If she was stuck with someone else it wouldn't be the same.

During all of Calleigh's thinking she realised that she was already half way up the beach. She chuckled to herself and found herself a beautiful stop at the other end of the beach. The thing she loved about getting days of during the week was that everything was so empty, well compared to the weekend it was. She slipped out of her dress and took a deep breath of the sea breeze. Her emerald eyes glistened in the sunlight as she trotted down to the water. Calleigh plunged into the waves and felt the cold refreshing sea water rush through her body.

Meanwhile Eric pulled out his iPod and stepped into the hot golden sand. He pulled of his shirt to reveal his olive brown skin. As he sat down into a spot, he watched the surf and the few swimmers that where in the water. As he scanned the beach for the best swimming spot he noticed a beautiful blonde heading out of the water. As she approached him closer Eric's chin dropped to the ground, it was Calleigh! She had a beautiful smile of satisfaction of her face, her porcelain skin was glowing, her perfectly toned body was sparking with beads of water running down her, and the bikini sat on her curves and hugged her breasts flawlessly. He quickly recovered himself as he realised that he had his mouth wide open.

Calleigh felt great, she really needed a swim. She was at the shore when she realised Eric was standing there with a cheeky grin on his face. Calleigh was shocked she felt her face go red. She contemplated running and grabbing her towel but it was too late. Eric was getting closer and closer to her, skill with the grin on his face. She had never seen that grin before let alone Eric without a t-shirt!

"Hey, wow! I didn't expect you to be here!" Eric said in an overjoyed tone.  
Calleigh still stunned replied back a jumble of words.  
"Uurrmmm...well...urrmmm...beach...water...urmmm...swim...eehhhhaha."  


Eric gave her a funny look. "You ok, you seem a bit dazzled?"  
Calleigh recovered from her stutter and smiled. "Ohh, haha. It must have been all that sea water!"

They both chuckled.

"Well were both here, so let's make the most of it! Want to come in for another swim?"  
Eric gave Calleigh a cute little 'please' smile as he asked her.  
Calleigh smiled and walked back to the water with Eric.

Hours passed and both Eric and Calleigh's skin was starting to shrivel like prunes.  
"Hey Cal, wanna come back to mine for a coffee and some lunch? I'm going to sink if i don't get out soon!" He started into Calleigh's eyes making it impossible for her to say no.  
"I'd love to, thanks!" she tried not to sound too desperate to spend time with him, but Calleigh had always just wanted to hang and talk about non-work related things with Eric. She had tried but it was never the right moment.

As they were walking back to Eric's house Calleigh was getting nervous. They where definitely going to start talking about everything, like the look her gave her when he pulled the glass shard out of her finger, and how he helped her so kindly after the fire. Eric is lovely Calleigh thought, but he doesn't care for any of his work friends like he does for her. Calleigh's thinking was interrupted when she felt Eric's hand touch hers. She lost her breath and just as she was about to look up at him she felt a strong tug and the beep of a car horn.  
"Calleigh, watch out! You nearly crossed in front of that car!" Eric looked extremely worried.  
"Ohh, haha. Sorry! I was on a complete different brain wave!"  
Calleigh pulled an awkward smile.  
That was the second time she had embarrassed herself in front of him today.  
I'm never like this, she thought to herself.  
Calleigh realised that she really like Eric, that's what everything had been so tense at work. She has feelings for him; she just never wanted to admit it.

They walked up Eric's driveway. His house was lovely. Modern day design, with a pool and palm trees placed neatly out the front of his house. She had never been inside, only outside when she was carpooling with him. His garden was perfectly manicured and left hers for dead. Calleigh hated gardening, ever since she dug though and ants nest.  
"Your garden is lovely Eric! Beats mine."  
"Ahh, thanks Cal. You have an excuse not to garden though so it's ok. Not many people can say that have a phobia of ants." Eric joked.  
"Ahhh, i'll fix it one day! I got in that tank to find the lotto ticket that time, that was pretty brave of me!" Calleigh could feel herself relaxing.  
"True that." Eric opened the front door to his house. As Calleigh stepped inside she was shocked, it was spotless, cleaner then hers. Everything was arranged neatly, and the house was beautifully designed with colour coded and themed furniture and designs.  
"Oh my god Eric, this is beautiful. Did you design this yourself. I know you had renovations, but wow, 

this is great!" Calleigh continued to inspect his house.  
"Yeah I did most of it, the designer was lovely and helpful, and included me in the process so I thought I would give it ago. My favourite is the lounge room perfect for a major DVD sesh. He picked up a wiggled the 'I am Legend' DVD case."  
"You and your crazy action packed movies Eric!" Calleigh smiled.

Eric swung open the fridge and called out to Calleigh "what will it be? Pina Colada or a Sex on the Beach?" He had the grin on his face again.  
"I'm sorry?" Calleigh just heard the word sex and it confused her alot.  
"Cocktails? We don't have work tomorrow, may as well have a good time!" The grin now morphed into a cheeky smile.  
"Ohh, right. Well why not. I'll have a Martini!" Calleigh sent him a quick but flirtatious wink.  
"ooooo, nice decision. I'll have you happen to know that during my College years I worked as a bartender, and I'm very good at what I do." Eric grabbed the remote and flicked the CD player on.  
Calleigh smiled when she heard the funky grooves of Eric's R n' B music glide out of the speakers.

As they sat down and got comfortable Eric started the conversation.  
"I wonder how H is doing with the drug case?" Eric took a sip of his drink.  
"When I left last night, he hadn't gotten very far. They are still waiting and searching for a location to where Caldo is shipping the drugs from. He also needed a few more warrants. I think we will be working on the case when we get back." Calleigh leaned back into the chair and relaxed as her skin caught the rays of the sun.  
"I think your right there Cal, I don't wanna miss the barstard get arrested anyway after what him and his gang did to that innocent girl." Eric looked upset, Calleigh thought of a different subject to change and said something without even thinking.  
"Stetler is getting on my nerves."  
Eric looked surprised. He asked Calleigh if she wanted to speak about it the other day and she went off the subject.  
"Don't worry about him Calleigh. I know you and I have feelings for each other, and that's just how things have worked out. It's not our fault we have fallen for each other. H will back us up, i know you're worried about not being able to work together, but it will sort though ok."  
Calleigh was shocked; Eric just casually said that he liked her and that he knows she likes him. She felt the awkward tense feeling again and squirmed in her seat, she went to say something but the stuttering came out again.  
"Eric, umm...well...umm..." Her heart was beating at a thousand beats per minute. She felt herself going red, and as she looked up at Eric she noticed he was starting her in the eyes. They just sat there staring at each other for 10 secs until Calleigh leant over and pressed her lips against Eric's'. Her head was spinning with pleasure and confusion. But then she felt Eric starting to kiss her back. It was amazing, and her skin tingled. He put his arm around her ribs and gently glided her closer to his chair. Calleigh caressed his skin with her soft angel like hands, and felt Eric's hand rustle though her hair. Eric picked her up and laid her on the soft outdoor chair, and started kissing her neck working his way up to her lips again. This continued for about 30mins until Calleigh stoped.  
"Eric, are you sure? After all that your gone though are you sure your ready."  
"Calleigh i could ask the same question to you. It's ok he touched her cheek. Want another drink?" Eric smiled.  


"Yes, that would be lovely. I'll just go to the bathroom." Calleigh smiled back.

As Calleigh looked at her reflection in the mirror she smiled at the thought that Eric had thought she looked so nice with hair that looked like a birds next and water damaged make up. She wiped the mascara off from under her eyes and neatened up her ruffled hair. She also noticed that her dress was completely see though from her wet hair, and all you could see was her skin and bikini.  
"Nice look." Calleigh said to herself as she walked out of the bathroom.  
Eric greeted her with more drinks.  
After four more martinis, two sex on the beaches, five albums and six hours had pasted things had gotten a little hot and romantic. Calleigh found herself tipsy making out with Eric in his spa tub. The sun had gone down and the garden lights where beaming. It was romantic and Calleigh was loving every minute of it. She felt Eric starting to kiss harder, and was getting a vibe that he wanted to go further. Calleigh didn't want to seem desperate by having sex on their first night together, but everything in her body was screaming at her to do it, and this time even her head. She felt his hand slide up her body and make its way for her neck and breasts, but he stopped.  
"Your cold, do you want to go inside. I don't want you getting sick, especially after those couple of weeks ago when you got meningitis!" Eric's voice was so caring and soft.  
"Ohh, your right. Do you mind if we went inside?" Calleigh glanced at him softly.  
"Not a problem Cal, I'll put the heater on, go have a warm shower. You can use my robe, it's hanging over the shower and it's clean." He winked at her.

As Calleigh stepped out of the shower she put on her spare panties and bra that she had in her bag and put on Eric's robe. She walked out of his bathroom and found him standing there in his boxers, she looked around the other way.  
"Sorry Eric!"  
"It's ok Cal, they are just my boxers!" Eric laughed.  
"In that case..." Calleigh let his robe roll over her shoulders to reveal her sexy lingerie.  
Eric smiled and walked up to her grabbing her in a scoop and tossing her on the bed.  
"You don't know how much and how long I've wanted this Calleigh, I love you." Eric kissed Calleigh.  
"The feeling is mutual Eric." And Calleigh kissed him back.

Calleigh woke to the piercing ring of a mobile phone. She was cloth less and by the feel of it so was Eric. She jumped up and pulled the sheet round her body. She snapped a glance at the clock 7.08am.  
"Hello?" she answered groggily.  
"Calleigh its Horatio, I'm so sorry to ring so early but I need you down here. I've had a big lead and we have found Carldo's shipment location. I'm going to need you an Eric for some back up."  
"Ohh right, I'll be down as soon as I can. Don't worry about ringing Eric I can tell him for you."  
"Thank you Calleigh!"  
"No worries Horatio, we will...I mean I will see you soon."

**Please review and tell me what you think/if you have any ideas or a storyline you would like to see happen.  
****Tune in for the next chapter, when all goes wrong for Calleigh and Eric.**


	2. Chapter 2

Calleigh and Eric arrived at the lab, Calleigh pulled a cheeky grin when she felt Eric's hand slide over her bum in the elevator.  
"Eric, I don't want to make this public yet."  
"Haha, don't worry last time I checked there were no cameras in the lift."  
"Smart ass" Calleigh pecked him on the cheek as she said it.

Horatio welcomed them, and also thanked them for coming in on such short notice. Luckily with Eric's expensive vodka Calleigh did not have a hangover at all.  
"So what's going on H?" Eric asked.  
"There have been a few leads, we had a hit on a traced call and we have an address, Ryan has already been there with the SQUAT, but I needed both him and Natalia at another location, Caldo has upgraded to a large scale gang. Anyways, I was wondering if you guys could go right through the place and get anything you can."

"No worries H we will grab our kits and head off" Calleigh said it with a convincing smile.  
"Thank you guys; let's hope we can catch these fools before they kill someone else." Horatio was disappointed that it was taking longer than usual to find the gang.

Calleigh and Eric turned up to the address, it was an old construction building, obviously a big company that started building but ran out of money, it was often seen in the area.  
"Looks like someone dug their heels in too deep huh; this place has been her forever!" Eric chuckled.  
"They should really look into things like that before starting to build apartments. So....what are we actually looking for?" Calleigh kicked some fibro to clear the door way.  
"Like H said everything and anything! Some DNA would be great; maybe we can identify one of the barstards! " Eric flicked on his torch as they entered inside the dark building, Calleigh did the same.  
"Oh God, it's so stuffy in here." Calleigh coughed.  
"I'm going to go up to the roof ok, you right to stay down here?"  
"Yeah I fine thanks Eric, let me know if you find anything" she smiled at him; Eric smiled back and stared to climb the half collapsed stairs.

Calleigh was checking around the room, she had already done two but had found nothing. They must have been good, cleaned up after themselves wiped off prints, but there had to be something that they left behind. Calleigh's face then beamed with a smile, she spotted a beer bottle under the dusty sofa, as she went to grab the bottle she felt and gloved hand go over her mouth, and a sharp yank that threw her into a tight grip. Calleigh screamed, as a natural reaction, but it was silenced by the gloved hand. She reached for her gun, but there were more hands stopping her from doing anything.  
"Shhh beautiful, don't wanna make your lovely partner come down here do we?" a low husky voice whispered into her ear.  
Calleigh threw her head back hitting the other man in the face; her throat was swollen from where the man's arm was squeezes against it, so screaming was not an option. She ran for the stairs, but again another body grab her, the man's force was to strong and he plummeted Calleigh's toned but tiny frame into a concrete pole. Her right side slammed against it, Calleigh heard the crack that came from her waist when the man's weight pushed against her, and then her head slammed against the spiky concrete. Calleigh could feel her face burning, and then it went black.

Meanwhile, Eric was on the rooftop, he heard the shouting coming from the doorway. He lent over the edge and saw two big built men, and then he saw the sight that made his stomach turn and bile flood to his throat. Calleigh, limp and lifeless was being carried by the taller man, her beautiful blonde hair was painted with her fresh blood, and she was white as a ghost.  
"STOP POLICE!" Eric's voice thundered down to the men.  
The man not carrying Calleigh pointed up a gun and started to shoot, Eric dodge the tiny little speck of bullet coming towards him and fired back, but they were all ready at the black van. Eric stumbled down the collapsed side of the building and ran; his heart was pounding, tears in his eyes. All he could see was the van escaping.  
"CALLEIGHH!!! NOOOOOO!!!" Eric screamed.

Eric jumped into the hummer. Horatio's number already dialled, he screamed down the phone to him all the details, he was too busy driving. The car was scooping up into the gears, revving hard. He was catching up to the van, his heart stopped when he saw it race through a four way intersection, it just escaped. Though Eric was not as lucky, he looked to his left and saw a sedan skidding towards him, and the car thrashed into the side of the hummer Eric felt the bang of the airbags into his face it felt like his failure was slapping him. He regrouped himself and what had just happened, he got out and checked the man in the other car, it wasn't a high speed impact, the damage wasn't too bad. The man was ok as well. Eric got straight back on the phone.  
"Horatio, I need you hear NOW." Eric was shaking.

"We lost him!"  
Calleigh could hear the man's voice again. She moaned and opened her eyes. A scary looking man was staring at her.  
"Wow, you really do have beautiful eyes." The man stroked the side of Calleigh's face as he said it.  
Groggily Calleigh threw a punch at him, but failed. He grabbed her forearm and threw her against the side of the van, she screamed at the pain, the whole right side of her body felt like a car was parked on it. She couldn't breathe and she could feel blood making its way up her throat.

"OI! CUT IT OUT!!! Just give her the injection" the driver protested.  
Calleigh was now starting to lose consciousness again, she felt a tight grip on her and then the sting of a needle. The man held her head in his hands.  
"There you go lovely, something to calm you down a little, don't ever try that with me again!" the man's voice was deep and cruel.

Calleigh's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and all was black.  
All she wanted was Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO.  
"CHECK UP"

Even though unable to move her limbs, or feel whatever she was laying on, Calleigh knew that she was coming to. She would hear voices, they where males.  
"Common, you' re the doctor! Figure something out, why isn't she waking up?!?!"  
"Jake you pushed her head first into a concrete pole, and I saw how rough you where with her in the car. She is going to have a significant concussion and some serious injuries." This voice was much different from the first one Calleigh had heard, it was soft and calming it almost comforted her.  
Calleigh listened to the other man sigh, and mumble something underneath his breath. She then felt her body being moved, feeling something sliding underneath her. She was being picked up.

Feeling herself being placed on something soft and comfortable Calleigh guessed it was a bed or a sofa.  
"Her skin is like ice Evan."  
"I'll grab her some blankets" Evan's voice was so smooth he sounded to angelic to be a criminal.  
Calleigh was still trying to fight her unconsciousness that was pulling her deeper into a black hole, soon after it seeming impossible things started to change. She started to hear the footsteps, the breathing, but the worst part was she was starting to feel her pain. She shot her hazel green eyes open, with a loud gasp. She was lying on an old sofa. The room was dimly lit and smelt like dampness and moth balls.

During the time of her short inspection of her surroundings, Calleigh was hyperventilating and groaning in pain, she was squirmed around and reached for the spot on her head where most of the pain was coming from. She touched her head, her hair was thick with dried and fresh blood, it stung even more when she touched it. Jake restrained her, weakly Calleigh sat up, that just made things worse, she got a horrible rush through her head, the force was so powerful it made her eyes roll into the back of her head. Jake quickly caught her and placed her back down.  
"HURRY UP EVAN!!!" he sounded stressed, obviously taken by surprise of the state of Calleigh's condition.

A few seconds later Evan came into the room holding a white blanket and a black leather bag, he brushed the strands of the side of his face and gently threw the blanket over Calleigh. She was grateful, she had gathered that it was early morning, and it was extremely cold. The blanket stoped the chattering, but Calleigh was still breathing heavily. Calleigh normally held situations like this very well, but her injuries and the pain made her lose her mind.

Jake moved away as Evan edged in closer, now on his knees his head level with Calleigh's. He opened the bag and took out a dainty little torch, pushed her eyelid up and shined it into her eyes, they started feeling her head. It looked as though he was then taking her pulse. Calleigh was confused, why was he so worried about her injuries, they were the ones who did this. He then motioned Jake to come over and help, confused Calleigh waited, both then tried to lift her onto her side with her back facing them.  
"Get off me!" Calleigh tried to fight back, she was shaking and the pain was unbearable, she wanted to die.  
"Hold still please sweetheart" she felt the grip tighten, she had no chance.  
Calleigh gave in, and Evan lifted up her top to reveal to himself her bare back. He then stared pressing down her spine with his thumb; he rolled her back over and lifted her top once again. He was lightly pressing around her stomach and abdomen, all the time Calleigh was fighting to stay conscious, she then noticed Jake staring at the part of her lace bra that was sticking our underneath her top, she was just about to protest when Evan pressed down on her right rib cage. Calleigh shrieked extremely loud, and arched her back, tears came flowing out, and she then tasted the blood in her mouth.  
"SHIT! I'm sorry love, sorry!"  
He pulled her top down and lifted her so that her head was resting on the pillow again, and pulled the blanket up over to her waist. Calleigh had never felt so weak and venerable, she hated it. She got a glimpse of Jake, he looked as though he had just escaped from a mental home.

Evan rustled through his bag and got out a small glass bottle, he but a needle together and drew up the drug, when he was ready he took Calleigh's hand, she squirmed so Evan held tighter but Calleigh fought back and pulled her hand away, which took alot of effort and energy.  
"NO!!" her voice pathetically weak.  
"Calleigh hun, cooperate for me" Evan said taking her hand again.  
"NO, get off me, no!"  
Evan's face turned stern.  
"Jake restrain her"  
Jake held Calleigh down, she was fighting back, but every breath felt like a knife being stabbed and turned into her side. The tears flowed out of her eyes again, and she tasted more blood in her mouth. She felt the sharp prick of the needle on the side of her wrist and the cold fluid travel through her veins. Within seconds Calleigh felt her head go light and her limbs numb, morphine. Even ran his hand over her forehead and bloody hair.  
"There you go darling, this will help with the pain, I'm so sorry" The look in his face told Calleigh that he did not want nor like this.  
She listened to the two men as she drifted off.  
"The morphine will help, but Jake she is suffering serious injuries, what the hell did you do to her?"  
"OK, OK so I got a little rough" Jake had humour in his voice.  
"ROUGH!?! Your fucking lucky she isn't dead! She has a severe laceration to her head, I'm guessing at least five broken ribs, which have defiantly protruded into her lung, hence the blood she's coughing up, and to add to that there is some extremely nasty internal bruising on her abdomen and back!! You have beaten her to near death!" Evan sounded angry and concerned.  
"I'm sorry ok, you know me. That's why I was locked up, I'm sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes."  
"Pffttt...a little....."

There was an awkward silence.  
"Let's make the call"

Calleigh closed her eyes, she didn't want to give in but she had no other chance, the pain was getting better but her concussion was sucking her back into that deep black hole."  
Calleigh's body when limp and her eyes scattered shut.


End file.
